Conventionally, cordless power tools have been provided with a detachably mounted battery pack for supplying power to a motor built in the body of the power tool. The battery pack houses rechargeable lithium cells or other secondary batteries.
The battery pack may be mounted onto the body of the power tool by what will be referred to below as an “insertion method” or a “sliding method.” In the insertion method, the battery pack is mounted on the body of the power tool by inserting an insertion part protruding from the battery pack into a handle part formed on the body of the power tool. In the sliding method, the battery pack is mounted on the power tool by sliding the battery pack onto the lower end of the handle part in a transverse direction, i.e. a direction orthogonal to the longitudinal dimension of the handle part.